Treble Clefs
by DeepSentinel
Summary: Rin, The princess of the South Pacific, goes to land and sees a boy there. Two-shot. RinxLen, noncest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've hit a road block in Passion, so it's one shot time! I'm kinda suprised that there isn't a fic in this catagory yet, and maybe when I'm done with Passion, I'll continue this. I don't know, though...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch or Vocaloid. Pink Hanamori, Michiko Yokote, and Yamaha do...**

* * *

I sighed as I looked up at my ceiling. There wasn't anything to do! I was so bored that even Neru couldn't cheer me up.

Hi. I'm Rin, and I'm the princess of the South Pacific Sea. I'm fourteen years old. My best friend is Neru, a yellow mermaid and the daughter of a mermaid in my council. She's seventeen.

"Rin," Neru said, prodding me with her hairbrush. She's so lucky. Her hair goes down to the base of her tail when it's down and not in her usual side ponytail. Mine, however, only goes down to my waist. "You have to do something. Want to go chase the elders' fish?" she asked.

"Nngh."

"Come on!" Neru said, putting her hands on her hips. "You've always loved to chase the elders' fish!"

"I guess I'm just tired form the coming-of-age ceremony yesterday." I said, rolling over

"Oh! That's right." Neru said, sarcasm oozing out of her voice. "You're an _adult_ now. You can't have _fun _any more. I'm three years older than you, and I love to have fun!"

"Neru," I said. " I didn't say that." I said, rolling over again to face her. "I'm just tired."

"You know what?" Neru asked. " I bet you're just mad 'cause the elders won't let you go up to the surface yet." I rolled over again.

"That's it! we can go up to the surface!" she said. "We can see if Miki and Luka want to come, and maybe even Kaiko and Defoko." I pulled my pillow over my head as she continued on.

"I'm pretty sure that Miku and Gumi are already there." she said. Neru trailed on for a while, and I think I actually fell asleep, but that was all ruined when Neru grabbed my arm and yanked me from my bed.

"Hurry up!" she said. "We're gonna be late! I already contacted the others, and they said that they'll meet us by the Marianna Trench."

"Why there?" I asked. I hate trenches. They're so dark. It's like a black hole in the ocean. And we were going to the deepest and darkest one. Oh joy.

"It was the first place that popped into my head." she said. "I guess it's because I did my Oceanography report on it last week."

"..."

"Come on Rin, it's time to go!" Neru said. I just groaned

* * *

"I think I'm starting to wake up." I said, rubbing my eye. "Hey, there they are!" In the distance, I could see four figures at what seemed to be the end of the world. It was, in fact though, the Marianna Trench. A shiver ran through my body.

Miki's voice was the first one I could hear.

"Hi, Rin! Hi, Neru!" she said, her long, orange hair waving in the current. "Are you guys ready to go up to the surface yet?" she asked. Neru and I nodded, and slowly, the six of us started swimming towards land.

"Oooohh! this is so exiting!" I heard Kaiko squeal.

"I know," Luka said.

As the sun got closer, I started to have second thoughts. Was I really ready for this? I only turned fourteen yesterday.

We surfaced, and it being brighter than I expected, I sheilded my eyes. I saw Miku and Gumi on the shore waving to us, and It was the I realized that our human forms looked different than our mermaid forms. Instead of aquamarine, Miku's hair was teal, going down to her feet. Gumi's was the same color green as it was underwater, but now it was very short. Both of their eyes were a darker shade than when I last saw them.

We crawled on to land, and I could see the same kind of changes happen to the rest of us. Neru's hair was now only down to her waist, and her yellow eyes became a gold-ish color. Miki's hair also got shorter and became a darker, almost red, orange, and her eyes changed to match. Defoko's eye color and hair color transformed into a darker version of itself, and her hair became boyishly short. Kaiko's hair, now the same leanth as Defoko's, became as dark as her eyes, but her eyes, however, stayed the same. Luka's hair got shorter, but stayed the same color, and her eyes became blue. Lastly, my hair, now down to my shoulders, had become lighter, and my eyes changed to a blue like Luka's.

We stepped out of the water and started walking towards Miku and Gumi.

"Hello, Miku, Gumi," Luka said, nodding to each in turn.

"Hey, guys," Gumi said.

"Shall we go to the hotel where we're staying?" Miku asked in a funny voice. We all laughed.

"Lead the way," I said.

We followed Miku and Gumi down to the street, and we started walking down the sidewalk. They started talking about something, but I didn't participate in the conversation. Instead, I watched the people around me. There were two girls with pink hair, a boy with teal hair, and two boys talking about something. One of them had white har, and red eyes, and looked pretty annoying. The other one, however, had blond hair in a small ponytail, and blue eyes. Thoses eyes were as blue as the sea.

I don't know why my gaze lingered on this boy longer than any of the other people, or how, for a few moments, I felt like he knew I was starring at him, but he turned around, and we just stood there, starring at each other, like we were lost in a transe. The other boy turned around, noticing that his friend was gone, and saw us starring at each other.

"Come on, Len," he said, smiling. Len (so that was the boy's name), hesitated a moment and then followed his friend. By that point, my friends had noticed that I wasn't with them, and turned around.

"Come on, Rin," Neru said. I think she ment it to come out as a snap, but it was very gentle, unusual for Neru.

"Here we go again," Gumi said, shaking her head, she and Miku out of range of everybody but me. Miku smiled, and the eight of us continued down the road.

* * *

**As you have probably noticed, I bumped up the ceremony one year, 'cause I didn't feel like having Rin be thirteen.**

**so, what do you guys think?**

**BTW: I'm having fishsticks for dinner! All of you people who know me know what that means!**

**Please review! I might update if you do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've gotten a couple reviews to continue this, and I'm done with Passion, so I'm turning it into a Two-shot. A lesson to all Fanfiction readers: Reviews tend to equal faster and/ or longer updates. Or updates in general.**

**Disclaimer:*sobs* No. now leave me to my misery!**

* * *

Today was going to be different. I could just tell. There was something in the sound of the waves crashing on the shoreline that felt... refreshing. I looked over to my alarm clock. Six seventeen. Perfect for an early morning walk to watch the sunrise.

I got dressed and walked into the kitchen to get breakfast. My friend, Dell, who was staying with me for the summer, was already up and making breakfast. I grabbed a couple of banana pancakes from the large pile on the plate next to the stove and sat down.

_"Like a FIRE FLOWER kimi ga-" _(A/N:If you don't know who's pv it is by now, you have no right to call yourself a vocaloid fan)

The sudden music startled me, and I almost dropped my pancake. Lifting up my phone, I looked at the caller ID. I decided it was too early to talk to this particular person and let it go to voicemail.

_"Hey! Len! I know you're there, pick it up! Mikuo and I are going into town today and we wanted to know if you and Dell wanted to tag along. We're also gonna meet up with Miku and Gumi, so join us if you can!_

Seriously, Kaito could be a pain sometimes. I looked over at Dell.

"Why not?" he said, answering my unspoken question. "I'd really like to see Miku and Gumi again."

"You just want to stare at Gumi, don't you?" I sighed.

"Hey!" Dell protested. "It's not my fault that Miku is as flat as a wall. I doubt a girl could get flater than her (A/N: Oh, the irony)."

"Whatever," I said, turning back to my breakfast. "Say whatever you want. But if you do something bad to Gumi, she's gonna beat you up, hard."

Dell smirked. "Like _I_ would ever do anything," he said. "So are you coming or not?"

I sighed. "Eh, sure. Just let me finish my banana pancake."

* * *

I squinted as the light hit my eyes.

"You really should have brought your sunglasses," Dell said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"'S not my fault you ran them over. Last time I'm ever letting you borrow the roadroller again," I said. Dell smirked and punced me in the shoulder.

"I just need some practice," He said. I was about to say something totaly witty and sarcastic, but then the _Idiot_ showed up.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Kaito asked us. Mikuo was with him, and of course, Kaito had an ice cream. You'd think the guy never had one untill a year ago the way he's so obsessed with them. Oh, that's right. They don't have ice cream shops underwater, my bad.

"Nothin' much," I said. The sun was growing higher in the sky, so I didn't have to sheild my eyes as much.

"Where're the girls?" Dell asked.

"They should be coming any time, now- oh, there they are," Kaito said, pointing them out. Miku was wearing a teal t-shirt and jean shorts, and Gumi had on an orange tank top and tan capris.

"Hey, guys," Miku said, waving as she and Gumi got closer. "We don't have a lot of time. We have to go pick up some _friends _later." I nodded. Only Kaito , Gumi, and I knew what she meant by "friends." It meant that there were more mermaid princesses coming to the surface to hang with them. Oh joy.

"How many friends?" Kaito asked, suddenly exited. I sighed. Kaito could be such a pervert some times.

"Six," Miku said. I got confused. There were only seven mermaid princesses, right? Six plus two is eight... Then again, Miku wasn't known for being the smartest cookie in the jar.

"One of them's bringing her cousin," Gumi explained, answering my unasked question. Dell just looked at the two.

"So what if there's six?" he asked me. "D'ja think Miku and Gumi only had five other friends?"

"I've only met five of them," I said, refraining from slapping him. Idiot.

"Oh," Dell said. "They hot?" I slapped him.

"Can you stop being a pervert for, like, five minutes? Seriously, is that even possible for you?" I asked.

"Len, chill, dude," Kaito said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I pushed it off.

"And to answer your question, Dell, they are all babes," Kaito said. I threw my hands into the air.

"Seriously, are you guys all perverts?" I asked. I didn't like it when they talked about princesses like that. Out of all of them, only Kaito had a shot at getting one of them, but I'm pretty sure he already likes Miku. It probably had to do with the fact that I didn't know I was a guy untill about a year ago (Hey, not my fault, blame my mom, who always wanted a daughter) and always had guys flirting with me. I would beat them up (much to my mother's dismay) and storm to my room. When I found out I was a guy, I was both relieved and seething with anger. Relieved 'cause I never like guys and thought I was lesbian, and mad 'cause I couldn't believe my mom would do this to me. So I ran away and started a new life on land. That's where I met Kaito. He had been one of the guys who my mother had tried to set me up with, so he was kinda shocked when he found out I was a guy, but he said he was glad, 'cause I was too loud for his taste. I punched him and we've been friends ever since.

I heard Dell run after me, and I quickened my pace. I was in a bad mood now 'cause he unintentionally brought up my past. I was really protective of the princesses for some reason.

"Dude, calm down," Dell said. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," I said, forcing myself to calm down. "Let's just head back."

"Yeah, before Mikuo starts making fun of you for acting like a girl," Dell said. I smirked and punched his shoulder.

As we walked back, I did one of my favorite activities: people watching. It was so interesting to watch how people interacted with eachother. Then, my eyes fell on a certain blond girl. She turned my way, and our eyes met. Her eyes. they were blue like the sky. I don't know how long I just stood there and stared at her, but soon, Dell turned around, noticing I wasn't following him.

"Come on, Len," he said. Reluctanly, I followed him. I noticed The girl was following Miku and Gumi. A mermaid princess? This just got a whole lot better. Despite myself, I smiled.

* * *

**Whoo! Finished! I'm so proud of myself! This is now a two-shot, and will remain as such untill (and if) I decide to add more, which I doubt. I just had to put Len's POV up. I love it when Len's more of a bad boy. He's hotter and (sometimes) more mature. And I failed in the last part. I blame my sickness and the fact that I pulled this out of my butt with no prior planning. Yay for winging it! ^-^ d. now review! All of you!**


End file.
